Night and Day
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: A Sansa and Oberyn fic Contains sex and mentions abuse.
1. Chapter 1

He knew that Ellaria would never mind if he slept with her. It was not in Ellaria's, nor his nature, to be jealous. But he wanted this to himself, she represented everything he thought had long since been lost in this world; purity, innocence and kindness. She wasn't open to him, as she wasn't open with anyone at Kings Landing but sometimes he would catch her smiling as she gazed at the budding flowers in the garden or twirling a strand of her luscious hair around a pale finger as she slipped into her mind. Those moments spoke volumes and he loved to catch her in them, when, for just a second, she forgot about the horrors she had faced and her torment and was happy.

The first time they spoke he had been unmanned, the way her bright blue eyes frosted over and her words were so carefully assessed before she spoke them, he wanted desperately to break her out of that, to show her that some people could be different, some people could be trusted.

As he walked through the Great Hall after yet another tedious meeting with Tywin and that prick Joffrey he saw her staring at him, eyes unguarded and assessing. He didn't turn, best to let her think he hadn't seen but he couldn't help walking a little straighter and a small smile appeared on his face, perhaps he wasn't the only curious one.

She stood in the sept, hair hanging about her, wild and wavy as a Wildlings. Her mouth moved quickly but no sound echoed other than his own footfalls. He saw the exact moment she realised she wasn't alone, her whole body tensed and her mouth fell shut as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her stomach.

"I didn't think anyone would be here at this time of night." He murmured, watching her turn to him in the dim light.

"My apologies Lord Oberyn. I shall leave you to your prayers." She said, looking at the ground.

"No, please, continue." He soothed, seating himself on a small bench.

"Oh… Yes, thank you, Lord Oberyn." She curtsied and sank back to the ground, her profile angelic as she looked upon The Stranger.

"Just call me Oberyn."

"Of course Lo… Oberyn. You may call me Sansa if it please you?"

"It pleases me if that is what you wished to be called." He answered simply, watching her lips part slightly in surprise.

They sat in silence. Her praying, body slowly relaxing and lips moving again as he continued to watch her, amazed at her focus.

When she rose to exit he stood too.

"May I escort you back to your chambers Sansa? I fear there are bad things roaming these putrid halls as night." He proffered his arm to her.

"Yes, I fear you may be right." She sighed, linking her arm gently through his.

The day at court was a tepid one, courtesies and small talk just concealing the thick tension surrounding all in attendance. Joffrey was on a rampage, punishing and bullying mercilessly as he grew more and more restless with the proceedings. He looked for her in the crowd, she wore a tight but simple grey gown, looking every inch the Stark. He noted the dirty glances from Cersei, no doubt angered by Sansa's choice of attire, he would have to try and grab Sansa after court, take her for lunch in the gardens or sit with her in the ancient library, somewhere Cersei wouldn't find her. Finally Joffrey signalled to Tywin, an end to this charade of rulership. The assembled Lords and Ladies filtered slowly out of the hall, glad they had been spared of Joffrey's brutality. He caught her arm gently just as she was about to disappear in the flow of finery. He heard her gasp and she instinctively flinched away from his hand.

"I am sorry to have startled you Sansa." He softly said into her ear.

"It is most fine Lord Oberyn." She answered with indifference, beginning to move away again.  
"I thought I told you to call me Oberyn." He queried with a smile.

"Of course Oberyn." She said, the slightest blush appearing on her pale cheeks as her eyes locked on his.

"Would you care to peruse the library with me?"

"O…of course Oberyn." She stuttered up at him, smiling slightly.

He beamed, never had such a small step seemed so important as this.

The library, as he predicted, was entirely deserted. He led her to a small couch, seating her gently as he sat beside her. The air was dusty and stale but the light was natural and he thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"I thank you for this distraction Oberyn. It has been a long time since I had a… Friend." She said quietly without facing him.

"It is my pleasure Sansa, I enjoy your company. So unlike all the malicious and blubbering fools we find ourselves surrounded by." He spoke to her downturned head.

She looked up at him them, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Surely you do not speak ill of the court or the royals?" She asked in feign shock.

"Surely I do! There is no one here but you to hear me. I'll say it louder if you like," He replied grinning manically, "A bunch of fools the lot!" He yelled.

Causing her to jump and giggle at the same time.

The sound was like a snow flurry in Winter, or the way the sunlight glances of Ice 'just so'. But it stopped as soon as it had come and her hand covered her mouth. He longed to hear it again but she gathered her skirts about her, standing and bobbing her head to him.

"I must return to my chamber to finish my needlework Oberyn, thank you for the company." She said calmly and floated out of the room.

He didn't see her for days but her laugh never left his mind. He heard it constantly, like a taunt and promise in one. He lay in his chambers, silk curtains billowing in the soft breeze and a scent of vanilla and sex in the slightly cool air. Ellaria was somewhere, making friends with noblewomen no doubt, shocking them with her coquettish ways, he smiled at that, Ellaria loved to be shocking. He only just heard the soft, hesitant knock at the door and almost dismissed it until he heard her lilting voice calling him.

"Oberyn?"

"Sansa do come in." He swept the door open with a languid movement returning to his lounging as soon as she had entered. She shut the door softly behind her and turned to him slowly. Her hair hung around her face but it didn't hide the fading bruises that marred her pale face and elegant neck.

"I am sad it has been so long since we talked." She smiled, surprising him by coming to sit on the edge of his bed.

"As am I, Sansa. Your lovely thoughts are a respite from everything." He murmured, ignoring the bruises though she must have noted his blatant avoidance of the subject.

She smiled though, turning fully to face him, her hand raised as if of its own volition and gently pressed against his warm cheek.

"I find myself wanting to talk to you increasingly more Oberyn. I have so missed companionship." She said quietly, before letting her hand drop.

He caught it before it made its way back to her side, pressing her icy fingers between his two, large hands and shifting himself closer to her.

"Always seek me out Sansa, please. I crave you companionship also."

When her soft lips pressed gently against his larger, rougher ones he almost yelled in shock. She had leaned in so quickly he hadn't even anticipated it, she tasted of ice and lemons and the moisture from her lips burned into him like dragon fire.

"Sansa!" He exclaimed when she pulled back from the chaste kiss.

Her whole face flooded with embarrassment as she rose quickly.

"I am terribly sorry Lord Oberyn… I should never have presumed to have… That was most untoward…" She blurted out hastening for the door.

"Sansa stop." He commanded, jumping up after her. She turned back, eyes wide and full of unshed tears as she pressed her back against the door.

He strode quickly towards her, one handing slipping into her unbound hair and the other going to her waist, their faces were only inches apart.

"If I had of known you wished to kiss me, my love, I would have done it first the day we met." He moaned into the crown of her hair, placing a small kiss there. He felt her whole body shiver under him.

It was the night before the royal cunts wedding. He had watched her be taunted by Joffrey all night before finally managing to drag her away to dance with him. She was light on her feet and they glided around the hall, he felt pride when she laughed gaily as he spun her round and pulled her close, her joy was purely his. They had kissed whenever possible since that day. Sneaking into deserted rooms or meeting late at night but never more than kissing and she never truly let herself go. He didn't mind, whilst he was known for his lust, she was something pure and he didn't want to taint or spoil, only nourish and cherish her. Under the hundreds of torches they danced for hours. He knew people would talk and Ellaria would probably have questions but he didn't care, this was happiness, he felt a calm he hadn't had ever since the death of his sister, Sansa was like coming home when he didn't even know he had left.

When they were both dizzyingly out of breath and red in the face he led her off the floor, surprised when she took lead and dragged him gently by the arm towards a small corridor.

"I think its time we left." She smirked at him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

He laughed and allowed himself to be led, finding he could never disagree with her on anything. He was so caught up in her, the swish of her dress, the sway of her hips, the smell of roses and the way her wild hair was escaping its plaits, that he only just noticed they had entered her bedchamber. He had never been here before. They had spent time near everywhere in the castle, even his chambers but not here, never here.

She pulled him into a deep kiss, there tongues moving passionately and slowly over each other, there was no rush to it. His hands ran softly up and down her sides, brushing the underside of her small breasts and smoothing over her wide hips.

"I want you." She whispered into his mouth.

He stopped his caresses and pulled back, looking down at her sweet face.

"Sansa…?" He said uncertainly even as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Please." She whispered as her hands found the laces of his tunic.

He shed her of her gown, relishing as each new bit of skin revealed itself to him, she seemed equally enamoured, face flushed as her eyes raked over every inch of his dark skin.

"Like night and day." He sighed into the soft skin of her shoulder as he tried to kiss every part of her body.

Her hands travelled over his back in slow circles before sliding around to his chest and down to stroke his exposed cock. He groaned and rocked slightly into her small hand, trying to keep things slow.

"When you do that it makes things very hard for me…" He groaned, albeit happily.

"So I can see." She laughed, continuing her gentle exploration.

He laughed to as he guided her to the soft bed, laying her down below him. Her bright hair flowed over the white sheets and her pink nipples stood out against her alabaster skin.

"Perfection." He said.

He entered her slowly, allowing her time to grow used to his size. He could see her pain but she urged him on, starting to moan his name gently as he got into a steady rhythm.

He made sure she finished before him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her head thrown back as she choked out his name amidst a string of profanities her never thought he would hear from her. He came on her stomach, not wanting to disgrace her any further. He felt no guilt though, he hadn't violated or ruined her, she looked even more luminous and beautiful to him now and he wandered at what drew her to him.

She curled into his side and he drew her onto his chest, locking his arms around her in a tight embrace. He felt her breath tickle his chest as she spoke.

"When you leave… Take me with you?" Her body was clenched with the anticipation of his response.

He felt an overwhelming need to protect her, no one would ever bruise her again.

"I could never leave you," She relaxed against him. "My winter queen."


	2. Chapter 2

She had heard of his imminent arrival for months and Sansa was not at all ashamed to admit that she was excited by this Oberyn Martell. Once she would have thought him a fiend, father of bastards, lover of men and women alike but her standards in heroes had dropped and if he killed the Mountain as everyone said he wanted to then who was she to say he wasn't one of her fairytale knights?

The first time she spotted him was in the great hall, he had strode in with Ellaria on his arm, both stunning in their loose, white garments. He had smiled to all of them, even Joffrey and his voice, like liquid gold, had poured words of platitude to every ear that could hear it.

She found herself smiling slightly as he recounted tales of his adventures to the Lannister's at the welcome feast that evening, he was exuberant and brave and he made her want to explore again, he awoke feelings of hope and excitement Sansa had not truly felt since Winterfell.

As she wandered around the castle she found her thoughts turning more and more to him, she would catch herself daydreaming about him as she wandered through the gardens, imagining herself in the sultry dresses of Dorne draped on his lap as they giggles together, these thoughts often made her blush and then she would snap back to the present, reminding herself of her reality. He had caught her gazing at him in the Great Hall one day, she was positive, though he hadn't looked her way he had smirked and strutted happily from the hall, that had startled her, that he'd even noticed and that he had so obviously enjoyed her attentions.

That night she ran to the sept, the guard outside her door had fallen asleep on duty and Sansa has taken the brief respite to escape to her Gods. She prayed to them all, for strength, for peace, for anything but mostly she prayed to The Stranger, asking him why and how all this could come to be, though she got no response but for the sounds of heavy footfalls on tile. She tensed, expecting a Lannister soldier or even Joffrey himself, come to beat her for fun, she peered up meekly and saw Oberyn, sitting, watching. They spoke briefly and she stifled her joy at his offer to walk her to her chamber. When they arrived she acted as a proper lady, curtsying and thanking him but she shut the door and bolted it quickly as he left, unsure of how he made her feel.

Sansa stood there blankly, face neutral as she listened to Joffrey moan on and on. The court day had been long and even the politest of attendants now shuffled on their feet, waiting eagerly to be dismissed. She looked down at their boy king, he was busy sentencing a man to have both his feet cut off as Cersei looked on in revulsion but said nothing. Someone should stop him, she thought angrily but that was stupid, no one would ever stop Joffrey. As soon as Tywin gave the signal she rushed for the door, thrilled she had escaped Joffrey's notice for once and ready to flee to safety, when she felt a strong hand grip her arm she couldn't help but flinch, he hadn't forgotten at all, he just wanted to trick her and now her would punish her for trying to leave. She turned slowly and for the second time was relieved to find Oberyn beside her.

"I am sorry to have startled you Sansa." He murmured, his bright smile pinning her to the spot. She tried to respond accordingly but fumbled and stuttered before letting him lead her on to the large library.

This was one of her favourite places in the red keep and being here with Oberyn made it even better, how she had craved companionship over these lonely days. His dark skin glistened in the dim light and she desperately wanted to run her fingers along his lean, muscular torso.

When he loudly professed his disdain of the court Sansa could not suppress her giggle, gods! How long had it been since she laughed!? And as soon as that thought crossed her mind the laughter died in her throat, not since before her father died surely. For being a traitor, and here she was laughing at traitorous jokes, everyone knew the walls had ears, she felt her chest tighten, her breaths becoming shallow and panicked as she escaped from the room quickly, running back to her cold chambers and bolting the door.

Varys came to her the next morning, his eyes sorrowful as he brushed a lock of her away from her face.

"I am afraid, my lady, that the Queen heard of your joking with Lord Oberyn and she wishes to speak with you." His mouth quivered and his eyes seemed full of tears but Sansa jerked away from him, eyes hardening as she took in all this pale, cruel man had to show of himself.

"Don't feign sympathy." She spat, shocked at the venom in her voice but encouraged as he drew quickly back from her.

"I know exactly how Cersei 'hears' of things and I won't have you coming here acting my friend when you are the one who condemned me!" She screeched, heaving in a deep breath before barreling out her chamber door. She lost her anger as she made for Cersei's chamber, finding it replaced with a deep, twisted fear that gnawed at her and made her sick. She knocked on the door and it swung open instantly as she was yanked in by her hair and thrown onto the carpeted floor.

"Stupid little whore!" Joffrey screamed, kicking into her soft stomach and winding her. Sansa clutched her belly as she tried to crawl from him.

"You little wolf bitch." Cersei spat from the other side, booting Sansa in the face. She heard Joffrey laugh as Cersei continued to kick her, screaming profanities down on her until Sansa could no longer hear.

She awoke in her chamber days later, Pycelle had been feeding her on dream wine as her extensive wounds heeled, she overheard a maid gossiping that Cersei had broken 4 of Sansa's ribs and her jaw and maybe her nose. She had no idea what had been broken she only knew that her whole body throbbed and that she had to see Oberyn. When she entered his chambers she tried to cover the bruises as much as possible, not wanting him to see how ugly they made her. She was so glad to look into his smiling eyes and listen to his soothing voice, the kiss was almost an accident. She had been revelling in him, in the sounds of him, the smell, the weight of him beside her and she couldn't stop herself, it had been so quick, so tiny but when she saw the look on his face she was filled with shame, he would never want her. She ran for the door, only stopping when he yelled at her. She was quivering with embarrassment and sadness when he strode to her, murmuring into her hair something that made her quiver in an entirely different way.

Every chance she got she dragged him into some empty room, kissing him until her lips hurt and her underclothes were soaking wet. He seemed content to spend hours kissing her, running his large hands over her small body and listening to her tell him of her life. These were the happiest days she had since home, watching his eyes shine as he spoke of Dorne and the way he looked at her like nothing quite as beautiful had ever before been seen by him. When she kissed him with her tongue he would always groan and mutter, swearing that she must have done this before but she only giggled and shook her head. These moments distracted her, from the threat of the Lannisters, from Joffrey's marriage, from what her life would become.

At the feast before Joffrey's wedding it came to her, when Oberyn asked her to dance it only sealed her idea more strongly. If she could convince him to take her away she could go to Dorne, it was relatively safe from Kings Landing's influence and he would take care of her, she knew it. Now that the thought had sprung Sansa wanted it with all her heart, as they danced she laughed freely for the first time since she was eleven, relishing in her freedom, relishing in what life could bring once more. They danced until her feet hurt and her cheeks were sore from smiling, she would happily have that pain every minute of every day! She knew she must be flushed, as even Oberyn was sweating and his hair was mussed up. Suddenly she had to leave, the heat from the fires was oppressive and the noise of hundreds of guests pounded in her brain, she dragged him from the hall unsure of where to take him until she realised they were almost at her chambers.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, running his hands up and caressing her breasts and she breathed heavily.

"I want you." The words slipped out and she wished them back instantly until she glanced up and saw the pure, dark desire in his eyes.

"Sansa?" He murmured, already leaning back into her.

"Please…" She breathed out, trying to say everything in one word.

He seemed to understand, his sweet words giving way to moans and cusses as she rid him of his fine clothes and he exposed her in turn. She couldn't stop looking at him, his body was beautiful, all definition and sharp angles, his long penis jerking upwards even more as she gazed openly at it. He was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. When she reached out and gently took him in her hand she felt so much control over him, something she craved, she smirked as he rocked against her, becoming so ensnared simply by her pale hands moving over his thick cock.

He picked her up suddenly, and lifted her up and onto the soft mattress, she sunk into it, sure her breasts looked tiny and her hips too big as he gazed down at her in all his perfection but when she looked at his eyes she saw a reflection of her own feelings, lust, wonder and love.

When he entered her she cried out, it didn't hurt too much but the feeling was wholly unusual, it was like he filled something she hadn't know was missing and as he pushed in and out of her, calling her name over and over she let herself go for the first time, screaming and crying and laughing as a piquing pleasure rolled through her from her cunt and then out, warming and tiring every muscle in her body. When he pulled out of her she almost yelled, he felt so good inside her and she didn't want to lose contact, she understood though, as she felt his sticky seed run along her belly. Now was the time, she thought, he would have to say yes now.

"When you leave, take me with you?" She asked uncertainly, her whole body clenched and ready to spring away from him and run if he rejected her.

"I could never leave you. My winter queen." He drew her tighter to his body and she heard his soft snores as he began to dream.

"Thank you." She whispered to no one as she succumbed to her own slumber.


End file.
